


Just Your Average Saturday Night

by supermariotaxevasion



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, a year or two in the future, littlest bit of violence, minor descriptions of fighting, sayo anxiety moments, sayo big dog moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariotaxevasion/pseuds/supermariotaxevasion
Summary: With every passing year, it seems Roselia only grows more in popularity. Which is very cool, really. Incredibly excellent.There is absolutely no problems with how rowdy their concerts have gotten. And the lackluster security at their most recent show definitely didn't force Sayo into the awkward position of fending off these rowdy concert goers after a show (and believe her, she was FORCED into this role). And she certainly didn't get injured in the process.Definitely not. All is fine with the current state of things.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Just Your Average Saturday Night

She didn’t have time to think. Who would? It was so loud. The lighting was horrible. Only the basics could really be processed. A hand clutching something sharp (what remained of a beer bottle, probably), the rest of the band behind her, her hand clutching the arm connected to the aforementioned (alleged) beer bottle. More yelling, closer to her. What were they saying? Was that her name? Also likely. Her vision left her shortly after. This room they were in, wherever it was, smelled horrible. She would like to leave it.

The universe seemed to hear her wish, and acted swiftly to appease her. The next thing she was aware of was her own body gasping for breath. Ah! The cool breeze of the night. So refreshing. She hadn’t even fully realized how much that previous location had been suffocating her. She could  _ think _ . 

“ _ Sayo! _ ”

Okay, theoretically she could think. 

Sayo shuffled through her neatly catalogued list of voices in her brain, desperately trying to place the tone, the inflection, the pitch- 

“Ah...Imai-san...good evening.” 

“Uh-”

“Good evening, Sayo.” Lisa was swiftly cut off by this new voice.

“Oh, apologies. I didn’t see you there. Good evening, Minato-san.” Sayo said, continuing to not see Yukina there. She put a hand to her forehead. It felt awfully wet. 

Ah, that’s why. Upon taking her hand away, she found that it was covered in blood. That explained more than a few things, especially the current bout of nausea. Yes, she felt just about ready to keel over. Nothing to worry about though, really. 

“Sayo-san I found a towel!” 

Sayo took the lovely gift from Ako and held it for support. So soft. Ako really had grown into such a reliable companion, able to offer comfort in times of what seemed to be crisis.

“...For your forehead...! Sayo-san…!” 

“Ah, yes. Of course. Thank you, Udagawa-san.” 

  
  


Her bandmates, who had all gathered around her, were murmuring various words of concern amongst themselves. Likely something to do with concussions, if she had to guess. She did feel exceptionally out of it, and was doing a poor job of hiding it. Had she sustained a concussion from that beer bottle? A mighty impressive swing then, if that were the case. Although, there was the faintest memory of another party slamming her head into the polished wood of the venue’s bar. Oh, that’s where they were! Of course. Venue.  _ Concert _ . There we go.

In the time it had taken Sayo to connect a few dots together in the scrambled mess that remained of her brain, two new individuals had joined the circle. 

“Tomoe-chan will be here soon with the car! Ah...um...is she...okay…?” Tsugumi could hardly hide the tremble in her voice, nor the tremor in her hands as they latched onto Sayo’s own, non towel holding hand. 

“Ohh, wow. Sis you look  _ terrible. _ ” There was the slightest smile across Hina’s mouth, and a moderate amount of panic in her eyes. 

“Thank you Hina.” 

Rinko was able to alert Yukina to the arrival of Tomoe, the designated ambulance, who then alerted everyone else in the group. Just when the group was starting to debate how best to get Sayo into the vehicle, Tomoe came in for support. It was at that point that Sayo felt incredibly safe whilst being carried to the car, and she just about felt ready to pass out. Hina kept lightly slapping her arm to make sure she did  _ not _ do that. Right, right. Possible concussion. Best to stay awake then.

Sayo was certain she had stayed awake for the rest of the car ride. She must have. However, she wasn’t entirely aware of her surroundings besides what she could gather from context clues. Everything was foggy, and then the next moment she was in the hospital and everything was a bit less foggy. It would seem that teleportation is real, but only for people with head wounds. What a wonderful discovery. She should write that down once she regains her concept of the written word.

\--------

She’s discharged from the hospital to a good amount of fanfare. Many stuffed animals (all dogs) and flowers were gifted to provide comfort and wishes for a swift recovery. Thankfully, a swift recovery would be more than feasible. It was somehow only the mildest of concussions along with the deep gash along the brow. With head properly checked out and stitches properly applied, she was allowed to go home a few days after the initial incident. 

Sayo had apparently surprised the doctors with how little damage she had actually taken. They continuously double checked to make sure that was all correct. Her friends, upon regaling the tale to them (Sayo was in no condition to do so herself) must have exaggerated some details. The situation hadn’t  _ felt _ that dire in the moment. Not that she could clearly remember what that moment had even been. But surely Sayo knew better than to charge headlong into a near death experience. At the very least, she’d like to think she knew better.

\--------

It was a few days after being discharged from the hospital when Sayo decided she was fit to return to rehearsal. She had looked forward to things returning to normal. Or, as normal as things could be when her dear friends who she loved so very much wouldn’t stop staring at the strip of non stick bandage covering the stitches on her brow. 

“Shirokane-san. Focus on your playing, please.”    
  
“Ah-! ...Sorry…” 

She was already starting to get the feeling that very little practice would actually get done at this rehearsal. Lisa kept insisting upon playing at increasingly softer volumes because “you know, um, Sayo’s head is still healing” or whatever. Maybe she was right. She was probably right. 

It was still annoying. 

Ako also seemed exceptionally distracted by Sayo’s presence...though something felt off compared to the clear concern on Rinko’s face. Sayo couldn’t quite parse Ako’s expression. Her mouth slightly ajar, her eyebrows ever so slightly raised. Like something was amazing her at this very moment. Sayo couldn’t imagine what. Ako typically reserved such faces for whenever Sayo played literally anything. And, fitting with the general lack of productivity for this session, Sayo hadn’t played so much as a single note. 

Then there was Yukina. Deep in thought about something. Nothing really new there. Well, perhaps the thoughts were new. Sayo didn’t really have any way of knowing. 

What a waste of time this turned out to be.

\--------

The next day, Sayo walked into Hazawa Coffee and once again found herself the subject of several staring sets of eyes. The eyes in question belonged to the entirety of Afterglow. From the looks of it, they had just been in the midst of a conversation. Sayo forced herself to ignore her anxiety riddled brain telling her to leave the establishment, as she was  _ clearly _ interrupting something. 

“...Good afternoon?”

Himari immediately averts her gaze, and returns to looking at something on her phone. What was she so nervous about?   
  
“Ah! Sayo-san! Good afternoon!” Tsugumi stands up from the table. “C-can I get you anything?”   
  
Sayo glances between Tsugumi’s lack of work uniform, and the occupied register at the front. 

“Theoretically, yes I supposed you could. However, (and forgive me if I’m mistaken Hazawa-san) you don’t...appear to be working today?”

“Oh! Aha...ah...well…”

Sayo wasn’t the biggest fan of the overwhelming silence in the room. Good friends of hers frequently told her not to overthink certain reactions. That rarely was it the case that she did something terribly wrong or disruptive. And yet, it was hard not to overthink this one. She had entered a room with acquaintances of hers talking, and they then clearly became uncomfortable upon her entrance. Surely the two things are connected. She would have liked to vanish on the spot in response to her clear error in judgement. She tried to suppress her growing irritation. 

“Should I come back later?” Sayo asked, irritated. 

Himari retreated further into the world of her phone at the hostility in Sayo’s tone. Ran seemed caught between wanting to glare at Sayo and wanting to find her own form of distraction. Moca was the one amongst the group caught staring at Sayo’s brow. She seemed amused by something. 

Tomoe stands up next, hands starting to reach an outstretched point, as if ready to stop a brawl from breaking out at any moment. 

“Ah, sorry Sayo-san! We were just-”

“No. It’s fine. I’ll let you all return to your conversation. Apologies for interrupting.” 

She leaves before anyone else can get a word in. 

\--------

Sayo wanders aimlessly before ultimately deciding on a direction in which to walk: towards the park. Yes, that might be a good idea. She could just be alone for a while. Sit on a bench in a park somewhere. Far away from judgemental eyes. 

The walk to the park doesn’t take much time just from a basic distance standpoint, but the nervousness upon the faces of her friends plagues her mind and makes the journey feel close to eternity. 

But it’s alright. She arrives at the park and claims a bench. And already, she is starting to feel a bit more relaxed. She was just about a few deep breaths away from some real peace of mind out here.

“Sayo?”

Huh? Ah...slowly glance to the left. Oh, how interesting. That hurts. Okay, then slowly turn head to the left...oh. Well.

And there’s Lisa.

“Imai-san...apologies, I don’t know where my head has been...I’m afraid I didn’t see you there.” 

“Ahh, it’s fine.” Lisa gives a little dismissive wave of the hand, indicating that it was, indeed, fine. “Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale...”

“Is that not the usual state of my complexion?” 

“ _ Okay.  _ How about ‘shaken’?”

“I suppose there’s a slight tremor in my hand but that might be due to the weather. It’s a bit on the chilly side.” 

Lisa just stares at her, thoroughly unamused by the deflecting and just about ready to give up on the conversation. Yet, still concerned enough that she stays should Sayo feel like talking. Or maybe she wants Sayo to leave? She had claimed this bench first, after all. She just continued to stare at Sayo with that  _ concern _ . 

“Though I might also, perhaps, appear anxious due to a recent interaction with the members of Afterglow...at the café…” She finally admits, sheepishly. 

“Ahhh...Did you get that ‘I shouldn’t be here!! Why am I allowed on public transport??’ feeling again?” Lisa places a hand on Sayo’s hunched shoulder.

“Well, yes actually. However, this wasn’t like previous public transport based situations. I’m  _ certain _ of the tension that had been present in that room.” 

Why had they all been  _ looking at her like that _ ? What were they so afraid of? 

“I mean, it was just a cut and a minor head injury! They were looking at me like if- like if they so much as  _ touched  _ me I would shatter into a thousand pieces! Is that it? Are they afraid of breaking me? They weren’t even there! How do they know what-” The more she thought out loud, the more she became aware of the realization dawning on Lisa’s face. The two now stared at each other. Silent. Lisa was starting to remove her hand from Sayo.

“What, Imai-san? What is it?” 

“Um. So. Sayo. Funny story, actually.” 

“Imai-san.”

“...Someone caught the whole fight on camera.”

“Oh.”

“And then...uploaded it.”

“I see.”

“...And a lot of people are talking about it.”

“So everyone has-”

“Everyone has seen it. Yeah.” 

Well that would explain a few things then.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I don't really write fic! Ever ! But I had a design for an early 20s Sayo and I wanted to write some words to go with her. Follow me on twitter @soggystyrofoam if you feel like it. 
> 
> https://ibb.co/mSb12SB
> 
> ^ this is the vibe for Sayo in this chapter, as drawn by me


End file.
